chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Vile's Rampage (COMPLETED!)
Vile's Rampage is a roleplay based in the continuity Maverick Hunter X, ''created by XxZekeKnightxX and RayxCreamMaker, and is a direct sequal to The Ladies of Giga City, this time focusing on the archrival of the protagonist: Vile the Weasel. Synopsis Vile the Weasel is the archrival of X the Hedgehog, and is as nortorious as X is famous. Many titles are placed upon him, such as "murderer" and "destroyer", among other things. Vile does not care for things that are "moral", or "just", unlike X. Despite his differences with X and his reputaion, Vile is shrouded in mystery. The question is not "what" he does. The real question, is ''why? How can a soul become as wicked as his? The truth is, Vile is on a self-assigned mission to complete, and he's running out of time. What is this mission? What will it take to complete it? This critical chapter of Maverick Hunter X ''has such answers. As a peaceful time comes to pass, villains and heroes alike conspire about the future. A paradign shift takes place, as the "evil one" uncovers the truth about the true villains. Users *XxZekeKnightxX *GurahkWeavile Characters *Vile the Weasel *Pallette the Cat *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Nana the Echidna *Armored Armadillo *Gravity Beetle *Storm Eagle *Sigma the Echidna *Double the Cat *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Blizzard Buffalo *Launch Octopus *Flame Mammoth *Spark Mandrill *Boomer Kuwanger *Soundwave the Fox *Cut Man *Elec Man *Fire Man *Time Man *Geneva the Cat *Poker the Echidna *Nellia the Echidna *Shield Sheldon *Rainy Turtloid *Blizzard Wolfang *Infinity Mijinion *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Flame Hyenard *Bit the Echidnahog *Byte the Gorilla *Star Man *The Skiver *Arcee the Cat Roleplay Prologue: Survivors and Ploys Vile: -marching across a barren wasteland, and finds what appears to be an abandoned base- Hmm... I could use this... If what was said is true... I'll need to come up with a game plan. If Sigma is truly returning, then I'll have to be ready... -rushes inside the base, and finds what appears to be a control room- Hmm... This would work out well to be a base of operations, but first I must activate this place... Hmm... -searches around for the power supply- Meanwhile, at the Hunter Base... Cut Man: (shooting Rolling Cutters at Mavericks in training sessions) Gate: (looking on intently)...... Cut Man: HIYAAA!!! (finishes up) Alright! That's it for today! Gate: Not your best, Cut Man....your overall percentage today was 55%. You normally do better than this. Cut Man: Oh yeah?! Well why don't ya come down here so I can show ya the other 45%!? Gate: I'll pass, thanks... Zero: How about you give the full 100% so we won't need to have the conversation? Cut Man: Grrr..... Axl: Hey, Cut Man's tryin' his best. He's just got a, uh...certain someone stuck on the brain and can't concentrate. Cut Man: (blushing) What was that?! Signas: Cut Man, calm down. You did well. Cut Man:..... Time Man: Hmph. Zero: ...Axl, you can't hide anything from me. I do know what that's like, but that should be all the more reason to fight harder in my opinon. Cut Man: I AM TRYING HARDER!!! Gate: Not hard enough. (walks away) Zero: Hmph. -follows Gate- Cut Man: (I'll show him....) Geneva: Poor Cut Man.... Time Man: (silently nods) Personally, I blame your-- Cut man: (appeares next to him) Don't....finish....that.... Time Man:...... 4:29 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER BASE - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Nana: (still working hard) Alia: Hmm... -appears to have found something on a map and is investigating it- What is this...? X: (walks in) What is it Alia? Smokescreen: (phases through) Somethin' up? Alia: I'm picking up a signal from the wasteland here, like a base or something... But the only place there that is capable of producing such a signal is an abandoned outpost that has been shut down for about a decade now. X: Maverick activity, no doubt.... Alia: Then let me pose this question. What would a Maverick be doing in the middle of nowhere like this? X: Because the Maverick's name is Vile the Weasel. Nana: Are you sure Vile would try a derserted place? X: No doubt. Alia: X, I think I lost you... Why would a Maverick like Vile be at a place like that? He's more likely to show up here than out in the middle of nowhere... X: He's a calculating and sly Maverick. We've underestimated him one time too many! I'm going in and taking him down. Pallette: No!! X:...? Pallette: I-I mean....what Alia said. X: (looks suspiciously) Alia: It's not like he can man it by himself. And the only one who has partnered with him is reformed. There's only so much one can do on their own. Honestly, even if he's there, I don't understand why he would take over an abandoned, run-down outpost when he has the power to take over a state-of-the-art Repliforce base. X: I'm going to find out. Nana: X, it's not advisable! Besides. what if it's a regular Mobian? X: That's a chance I may have to take, but if it is, I'll only subdue them, not hurt or kill them.... Nana: Even so, it's not wise to-- Alia: -turns toward X in her chair and crosses one leg over the other- X, are you so high-strung about Vile because of I's encounters with him? X: It's not that....Vile's a danger to not just us, but the world. If I don't stop him now, then there'll no one to stop him later.... Pallette: But-- Alia: ...You say something, Pallette? Pallette:.....I'll go there. Smokescreen: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! You seriously wanna go to an abandoned warehouse and get killed by that maniac again?! Axl'll never forgive himself if that happened again. Pallette: I know what I'm doing Smokescreen! Alia: You seem sure of yourself... Pallette; I am.... Nana: Just to be sure....we should plant a small tracker on you so we can see and hear everything that goes on. Pallette:......You're joking, right? Alia: Hmm... Nana: (plants a tracker onto Pallette) Just don't try anything funny. Pallette: Now I see why Layer was never too fond of you.... Alia: ...How about we try something a bit more covert? I don't think Vile will be willing to open up to someone he sees as an enemy, or associated with his enemy. -glances at X and turns back to her console, and starts on a program- How about if one of us acted like an AI for the computer systems of the outpost? Pallette: (nods) Alia: The problem is, we can't act organic when talking to Vile... We need to make him think it's just an AI and not someone trying to manipulate him. I can write the program, and I can probably do the job well, but he may recognize my voice... Nana: And mine as well....we need someone that he either doesn't know or recognizes as an ally.... Alia: The problem is, who ''does he recognize as an ally? Everyone: Hmmm....... Pallette: (tries to sneak away while she thinks no one else is noticing) Zero: -is bumped into by Pallette- HEY! Watch where you're going! Pallette: S-sorry....(rushes off) Nana: Hmm... Zero: -looks in the direction she ran, then looks back- ...Alright, spill it. What's going on? Nana: We think Vile may be up to something around....(points to the energy signature) Here. Though I do not know what or why quite yet. Zero: Well that's strange. It's in the middle of nowhere with only a derelict outpost that was shut down over a decade ago because the area became so desolate, it lost its strategic value. There's a newer outpost that doubles as a ferry port to Giga City a few hundered kilometers away that replaces that old thing. The only reason why someone, let alone Vile, would want with a place like that is to set up shop for a longer battle. X:......Where's Pallette? Nana: (starts tracking the tracking device she planted on her; notices Pallette is heading in the direction of the outpost) Why does this not surprise me? Zero: ...It surprises me. X, I know what you want to do, and I'm telling you now, don't go after her. I have a bad feeling about Vile's behavior, and if you interfere, we'll never know why he's acting like this. X:.....Alright. Maybe then I can figure out how to stop him..... Nana: You've changed X. Normally, you would think twice before engaging Mavericks--even Vile--but since the Giga City operation.... X: I've finally come to realize this war will never end the way I acted, I need to toughen up and finally come to terms with the realization I need to not hold back, especially not against Vile! (just then the alarm goes off) Nana: Maverick readings detected near Daytona Beach! Flame Hyenard: BEACH?! WOO HOO!! TIME FOR SOME SCRAPPIN!!!! (runs off) Smokescreen: (sighs) Same ol' Hyenard.... Nana: Armadillo, do you copy? Armored Armadillo: I copy. Moving to intercept now. Zero: X, listen. I think there's something more than Vile going on here. Vile is the type that wanders about, never staying at one place. If Vile is taking over an outpost, then that means he must know something. If I were in his place, the only reason why I would do such a thing, is that I knew something big was coming, and I would need to settle down and set up shop at a place where I can get information. I think Vile is looking for something, or some''one'', and it isn't you. The time will come where we won't have to hold back, but now, we must. X:.....Very well. Chapter 1: Opening Up Pallette: (running to the outpost) Vile: -finally has the place operational- Urgh... Well then, now just gotta find where the rest of that Supra-Force Metal went... If I find it, I'll find Sigma... Perhaps a working refinery that's not under Repliforce control would be a good place to look.... Pallette: (sneaks in by good stealth, trying not to be detected) Vile: At least I have access to some satallite imagry... -works on the main console- Hmm... Now where would be a place that'll be moving a ton of equipment...? Pallette:.....(accidentally kicks a piece of scrap, blowing her cover) Oh scrap. Vile: !? -whirls around and aims his cannon in the direction of where he heard the sound- Who's there?! Pallette: (slowly comes out) Hi Vile.... Vile: ...Huh? Y-You... -remembers what happened on the space station after Great Redips died- What is this, some sort of prank? I don't have time for nonsense like that! Pallette: No. I've been brought back by the Maverick Hunters, but I snuck out....to talk to you. Vile: That's just too bad, because I'm really busy. -turns back to the console- So stay out of my way or get blasted. Pallette: Vile....you don't need to face him on your own. I can help you, y'know. Vile: -stops instantly upon hearing "him", and tenses up in anger- ...What do you know...? Pallette: Everything. Lemme help you, Vile. Vile: -whirls around on her- "Everything"?! How?! Pallette: When I was a Cyber-Elf, I looked into your heart....and saw everything you had to endure....if he's coming back, then-- Vile: You got it all wrong! He never left, I left him! I wasn't strong enough to defeat him, ''but after defeating Sigma and X, I know I will! If I can overcome them, I can overcome ''him, and will be nobody's damn slave! Pallette: But you can't-- (just then an alarm goes off) Vile: What now?! -turns back to the console- Pallette: It's his creations.....and Sigma's minions too.... Vile: Sigma... I figured as much. Let's challenge his Undeadness. -rushes over to the teleporter- Pallette: Vile, wait--! Vile: Now what's your problem?! Pallette: Lemme help ya- Vile: Just stay out of my way if you don't want to get blasted! -teleports off- Pallette: (heads off to the control panel) He'll need help...... ---- 5:22 P.M. - CENTRAL HIGHWAY READY!! Vile: Hmph. Let's do this. -dashes forward, brutally destroying enemies, some barehanded- Pallette: (through intercom) Vile, can youn hear me? I'll be your navigator through here....if that's alright with you.... Vile: -grumbles- If you insist...just don't distract me... -kicks a Met aside- Met: Asshole! (a few Sniper Joes line up in front of him) Sniper Joes: Hey, it's Vile! Blast him! Vile: Blast this, bolts for bots! -jumps over them, shooting them with his cannon from above- Sniper Joes: AAAHH!!!! Pallette: Jets incoming at 2 o'clock! Vile: -activates jetpack and flies up toward the jets and lays down a wall of energy shots from his cannon to destroy them before falling back down to kick down a lone Sniper Joe- (then several reploids bearing a familiar insignia appear) Pallette: Those are-- Vile: -growls- Sigma...!! -proceeds to beat them down, taking extra thought in breaking their bodies- So he has returned... But I'll make him stay dead! Pallette: Vile....behind you.... (two strange beings appear behind Vile) Bit: So you're Vile? What a joke..... Byte: The Doc really screwed up big time with you! Vile: -turns to them menacingly- ...You say something, punks?' Bit: I am Bit, and he is Byte. We're Dr. Doppler's enforcers and have come to eliminate you! Byte: (cracks knuckles) I'm gonna enjoy this! Vile: -clenches his fists and tenses up upon hearing "Dr. Doppler"- ...I don't care why you're here, I'll scrap you all the same, but since you've mentioned that name... -turns fully toward them- I'll show you hell! -instantly starts blasting them with his cannon- Bit: (pulls out a large shield to block and deflect attacks) Byte: (takes the blasts, but just barely affected) Vile: (Damn! If only I still had my other weapons...but those fragments didn't fully protect me and they were destroyed in the process... This might be a challenge after all...) Hmph! -dashes at Bit to perform a double kick to kick away his shield and then kick Bit away before proceeding to jumping kick to Byte's head- Byte: OOF!! (suddenly grabs him and throws him into a tanker) Bit: Ngh...hehehe.... Vile: -comes out barely harmed, mainly having cosmetic damage- Hmph. Not bad. (it appears I have speed and attack advantages on them, but being able to tank my attacks is something only he could create...) -dashes at them again, winding up behind Bit to grab him and throw him at Byte's head- Bit: HUH?! GAAAH!!! Byte: (smashes through his partner but trips over a grenade and blasts back) Bit: We underestimated you Vile. Like you underestimated us! But we'll be back, and you won't be able to beat us next time! (Bit and Byte leave as weird new sports cars appear, turning into new Mavericks) Pallette: Huh?! Those must be new ones, I don't see them anywhere in the database! Vile: Cowards... I don't care what they look like, I'll rip them apart all the same! -dashes at them and begins to dismantle them his cannon blasts and martial strikes- Vehicons: !? AAAAHH!!!! (some start blasting at him) Vile: -evades and even forces some of them to shoot each other- Hmph! Vehicons; GAAAH!!! Pallette: They may look menacing, but they don't look too bright.... Vile: Menacing? These are pathetic excuses for scapegoats. -chokes out the last one then dashes onward- WARNING!! WARNING!! (X appears down in front of him) X: Vile! What are you doing here?! Pallette: X?! What is he doing? Vile: Today's your lucky day, X! I'm not hunting for you today! I've got a date with Sigma, because apparently you didn't roast him enough! I'll just be finishing the job! X: Ha! As if you have a chance against Sigma! You couldn't even beat me at his fortress! And you had your stupid Ride Armor! Vile: What's this? Are you mocking me? And to think this is the noble X that made me sick! Or maybe it's because Sigma has finally made you his slave? Talk about a pathetic end! X: How's this?! (fires a charged shot) Vile: -blasts it with a shot from his cannon- Alright, since you insist, I'll put on a good show before I crush that face of yours! -whips out buster and starts showering X with surpressive fire- X: GAAAH!!!! Vile: (...This is too easy.) -follows up with several cannon shots- X: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (X's figure glows and turns into a Next-Generation Reploid, who dies immediatly) Pallette: Just a copy. Why am I not surprised? Vile: I figured as much... -notices that it left behind a strange chip and baton-like item, and picks both up- Wonder what these are? Pallette: Head back and I'll prepare an analysis. Maybe I can determine what it is.... Vile: If you insist... -teleports out- ---- 6:29 P.M. - VILE OUTPOST - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Pallette: (analyzing them) Hmm....looks like these are for a copy system. When Gate revived you, he outfitted you with components from Next-Gen Reploids. The chip will allow you to copy abilities, and the baton can let you copy weapons. Vile: I see. -takes the baton- How the heck do I use it though... -suddenly, the baton glows and becomes the hilt to a Chaosblade- Hmm... -activates it- Heheh... This is the tactical advantage I needed... -chuckles to himself- Pallette:..... (just then, a tall Reploid appears behind them) Pallette: !? Soundwave! Soundwave:....(approaches the console, pushing Pallette aside; tentacles from behind him appear and attach to the computer and some data is uploaded; the tentacles then detach and retract as he looks at Vile) Vile: Huh? Soundwave...? -looks at the computer, and at Soundwave, confused and dumbfounded- Soundwave: (presses a button on the console and then teleports away) (a transmission from a familiar face appears) Sigma: Vile....long time, no see.... Vile: Apparently not long enough! What do you want? Sigma: I've had Soundwave send this message to you. I have been extremely impressed by you Vile and wish to ask you to join my side again. But before you can, I need to test your abilities. Soundwave has downloaded coordinates to 8 of my commanders. If you defeat them and impress me enough, I will invite you to my arctic outpost in the North Pole to test you....personally. I hope you don't disappoint me.... (the message ends) Pallette: I have a bad feeling about this... Vile: ...Hmph. As if. Joining him means getting killed by X. Besides, it seems as if both of my former masters have conspired against me...they will die. -clenches the baton- Pallette: Vile....they were using you all along. You don't need to worry about them anymore. You're-- Vile: As long as they live I have to worry about them! I don't care if X lives or dies, as long as I am the undisputed victor, but them...I must make them pay for making me their slave! Pallette:......(holds his hand) Well, I'll be here to help you. No matter what. Vile: Wha-?! ...This is a joke, right? Something stupid that X thought up isn't it? Pallette: (shakes head) X wants you dead as much as you want him dead. This is genuine. I promise. Vile: -looks away, as if embaressed- ...Why, then? Why go this far when all your friends want to see my smoldering chassis which has killed you before? Pallette: (blushes a little bit) Because they don't really know you....I do... Vile: ...Maybe that's why I haven't killed you again yet... All this time, nobody knew...but I thought that nobody needed to know, because this was my problem after all... Pallette: You don't need to be alone anymore....I promise....(gently smiles) Vile: Hmph... If you insist... Pallette: (smiles) ---- MEANWHILE, AT MAVERICK HUNTER BASE.... Nana: Wow... Zero: ...I'm at a loss for words. Alia: Oh my... X:...... Zero: -grumbles- What does she know? And why-- -looks at X- ...Nevermind, I think I know why she didn't tell us. X: Are they really truthful about this? I still can't believe that Vile was only just a misunderstood Reploid after all he's done.... Nana: People change, X. I think Vile should be given a chance to prove himself. X: Maybe.... Zero: There's no excuses for what he's done, but at least now we know why he does the things he does, and why he talks the way he does. Pallette didn't tell us what she knows because she's afraid of us, what we would say or do. X and Axl more so. Nana: Yeah, Axl still wants to get even. And as for X....(looks at X, who is now leaving outside).... Zero: ...Maybe X and Vile are not so different after all... Smokescreen: Guess not.... Chapter 2: Factoring Intense Heat 7:55 P.M. - REPLIFORCE HQ - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Star Man: Man....I make one big mistake, and I'm stuck on monitor duty! Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X